The goal of placing an axially-symmetric coating around an optical fiber has been experimentally approached through various techniques and theoretically analyzed with various models. There is ample reason for this interest. Good centering has been shown to increase fiber strength. It also eases the fabrication of connector arrays for splicing and provides maximum abrasion protection for a given coating. Furthermore, an asymmetric coating may add to fiber loss.